


Black and Blue

by tae9909



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (slight) implied bdsm, F/M, Implied Rough Sex, river vixens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae9909/pseuds/tae9909
Summary: A little scene at cheer practice in which Betty’s bruise leads Cheryl to believe that Jughead is hurting her. (Spoiler alert: he’s not. Not without her permission, anyway)





	Black and Blue

They’re sitting in a circle, stretching before cheer practice on the gym floor, when Cheryl notices the bruise.  Betty had thought the conveniently long yellow sleeves of her practice uniform would be enough to cover it, but she hadn’t accounted for stretching.  More specifically, the across the body tricep stretch, which involved, well, substantial sleeve movement.  The bruise is the last thing on her mind, though, when Cheryl leads the group into that particular stretch, and she doesn’t even notice that it’s been exposed.

“Holy  _Christ_ , Betty, what happened to your arm?”

Betty’s stomach turns itself upside down. By the time she’s yanked her sleeve back down, the whole cheer team has turned towards her at Cheryl’s words.  Fuck.

“Nothing, must’ve just walked into something,” she mumbles, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“Something with hands?” Cheryl fires back.  There’s some nervous giggling from the rest of the team.

“Umm…no?  It was probably my dresser or something”

“Really? Because that certainly looked like a handprint to me.”

And then Cheryl is walking over to her.  Fuck.  She’s going for her sleeve, and Betty knows better than to resist.  To resist would be to admit she’s hiding something.

“Hmm, you sure it was your dresser?” Cheryl says when she’s pushed Betty’s sleeve up to the shoulder.  The purple-green handprint wrapped around her upper arm is on display in its full glory, and everyone is looking at it.  At her.  At her terrified expression.

“Oh God, Betty,” Veronica says from right next to her.  “That – that looks like – is someone hurting you?  Is  _Jughead_  hurting you?”

“No,” Betty says tightly, and pushes Cheryl’s arm away.  “No one’s hurting me.”

“You can talk to us, B,” one of the other girls says.  “Jughead’s always been kind of off, we can help you get out of –“

“JUGHEAD ISN’T HURTING ME.”  She stands up.  “Just stay out of it,  _please._ ”

Cheryl stands up with her.  “Now Betty, Jughead hitting you is the only logical reason I can think of to explain this ghastly bruise.  And if you can’t come up for another explanation for how you got it, I think we’re going to have to have a little –  _talk_  – with him”

Betty is out of options.  If she sticks to her guns and doesn’t tell the girls the real reason, the rumour will spread around Riverdale High like wildfire.  If she does tell them the real reason, well, it will spread like wildfire nonetheless.  But the last thing she wants is for Jughead’s reputation to be ruined.

“Fine!  _Fine_. I’ll explain.  It  _is_  Jughead’s handprint.”

There’s a collective gasp, some quick murmuring.

“But he wasn’t hurting me.”

“What was he doing then?” Veronica asks softly.

“Dangling you out of a window by your bicep?” Cheryl says.

“What? No! God, do I really have to spell this out for you guys?”

“Apparently, yes.”

“We were just, you know, just having –“ It must be the flush in her cheeks that gives it away.

“YOU WERE FUCKING!” Cheryl can barely contain herself.  Her jaw’s come unhinged, and she’s stabbing Betty in the chest with an accusatory finger “Someone call the Blue and Gold! This just in, Betty Cooper likes it  _rough_.”

It takes the cheer team a full five minutes to calm down.  

The bruise is back in the forefront of her mind, and for the rest of practice Betty can’t stop thinking about Jughead’s strong hands pinning her to the mattress, squeezing, hurting her so badly in the best way possible.  Next time, they’ll just have to be a little more careful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on tumblr a couple months ago but I'm starting to upload my fics here too! Check me on tumblr at bettybettycooper.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also: the much requested (explicit) prequel will be posted soon ;)


End file.
